La rosa y el zafiro
by Velaryon
Summary: La continuación de "El león roto" que promete ser una recopilacion de varias historias ambientadas en el mundo de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego.


Prefacio: Este es el segundo capitulo de la miniserie que estoy haciendo sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego. En un principio el relato "Broken lion" iba a ser un pequeño escrito autoconclusivo pero creo que merece la pena seguir esta linea alternativa de la historia. Espero que os guste a los lectores, ya que esa es mi principal meta ^^.

(Todos los personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George RR Martin)

LA ROSA Y EL ZAFIRO

-¡Despierta moza, su alteza, va a honrarte con su presencia¡- Le gritó a través de la puerta uno de los guardias de la casa Lannister que guardaban la celda.

"¿La reina?¿qué puede querer de mi la reina Cersei?¿yo no he hecho nada malo?".

Dos semanas hacía desde que llegaran el Matarreyes y ella escoltados por Patas de Acero y los demás soldados de Bolton y dos semanas hacía que ocupaba esa calurosa celda en lo más alto de la Fortaleza Roja, encadenada a la pared occidental.

"De no ser por el Matarreyes quizás ahora mis huesos estarían decorando el foso de Harrenhal. Al menos aquí no hace frío y tengo buenas vistas" se dijo mientras miraba a través de los barrotes de la ventana. Abajo en el patio había un grupo congregado en torno a dos combatientes, uno alto con una armadura de torneo adornada con enredaderas de plata que culminaban en flores doradas que protegían las articulaciones y un casco compuesto por placas que simulaban los pétalos de una rosa. El otro parecía una bola con patas formada por retales de metal.

"El niño rey …"

Tommen Baratheon atacaba con su espadita embotada a Ser Loras, sus pasos eran torpes y sus golpes lo eran más todavía

"Si sigue así se va a sacar un ojo"

Los gritos de ánimo de los soldados Lannister y Tyrell se oían en todo el patio y por encima de ellos la firme voz del caballero de las flores:

-Tajada, quite, bloqueo, tajada, quite, bloqueo

La danza de espadas se repitió otras tres veces hasta que a Tommen se le escurrió la espada de las manos. Los soldados empezaron a reírse mientras que la bola armada se iba llorando del patio de armas seguido por Loras que intentaba retenerlo.

"¿Este es el rey al que servís ahora Loras? ¿Un chiquillo plañidero de ocho años?". Su verdadero rey era Renly Baratheon y siempre lo sería más allá de la muerte. Ninguna otra persona lo reemplazaría nunca, ni en el Trono de Hierro ni en su corazón.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las llaves que abrían la portezuela de su celda.

-Dejadme a solas con la prisionera, guardias- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Como ordene su majestad.

- Buenos días tengáis lady Brienne.- saludó la mujer mientras cerraban tras ella la puerta de metal

"No… no puede ser…ella no…"

Era a Cersei Lannister a quien esperaba. Suponía que el Matarreyes había intercedido por ella para que la pusieran en libertad, pero la visita que estaba frente a ella la llenó de sorpresa y temor.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, lady Margaery?- pregunto Brienne con la voz quebrada.

-Debéis llamarme alteza o su majestad, nada ha cambiado desde que nos vimos por última vez en el campamento de Renly cerca de Bastión de Tormentas, era reina entonces y lo sigo siendo ahora.

La sonrisa de Margaery Tyrell cortaba como el acero valyrio y Brienne se vio obligada a bajar la vista

-Vos sin embargo habéis cambiado, parecía imposible pero podéis ser aun mas fea de lo que erais entonces- la voz de la nueva reina estaba llena de veneno y sus palabras se clavaban en Brienne como saetas.- Levantad la vista y mirad a vuestra reina.

Brienne hizo lo que le pedía. La reina Tyrell levaba una sencilla pero elegante corona labrada en oro Lannister con la forma de hojas de laurel entre las que aparecían miniaturas de venados y leones entrelazados en combate.

"Es preciosa, igual que ella" A pesar de su juventud la reina tenia el cuerpo y las formas de una mujer, lo que combinado con su cara lozana enmarcada por bucles castaños le confería una belleza propia de una ninfa. El contraste entre la beldad de la joven reina y su propia cara con sus labios gruesos, sus cicatrices de batalla y su mandíbula cuadrada y varonil le hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí, majestad?- pregunto Brienne intentando mantenerle la mirada.

Margaery se acercó, a pesar de que Brienne le sacara dos cabezas, era la reina la que dominaba la situación haciéndola sentir tan indefensa como un niño de pecho.

-Venganza, eso es lo que quiero. Venganza por Renly Baratheon, el hombre más noble que conocieron los Siete Reinos y que vos asesinasteis.

-Os equivocáis- gritó Brienne mientras se debatía con las cadenas- No fui yo, fue cosa de Stannis y su bruja roja. ¡El asesino fue una sombra¡

La mano enjoyada de la reina abofeteó la cara de Brienne, dejándole tres regueros de sangre que manaban de otras tantas heridas producidas por los diamantes que lucía en sus reales dedos.

-¡¿Estáis en presencia de vuestra reina y os atrevéis a insultarme contándome esta patraña?¡. Si no vais a confesar al menos tened la decencia de inventaros algo creíble.

-Pero…-Susurro la doncella de Tarth. Tenía la cara y la boca llena de sangre. "Me lo merezco, no supe protegerlo, este es el sabor de mi fracaso… el sabor a sangre…"

La reina se alisó el vestido y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tenía la esperanza de que confesarais vuestros crímenes o al menos os sintierais arrepentida, pero veo que os aferrais a esa mentira de forma patética. Lo mismo da, tanto si confesáis o como si no, moriréis en poco tiempo. Vuestro querido Lannister el tullido no lo aprobara, claro, parece que os ha cogido afecto, a fin de cuentas los matarreyes tienen que defenderse entre sí, en caso contrario quién lo haría- sonrió la Tyrell- pero si creéis que un manco es suficiente para detener mi venganza es que no me conocéis aún.

Os contaré algo: no habrá juicio, no habrá sentencia, pero os juro por los Siete que antes de una semana ya no estaréis en este mundo.

Brienne la miró fijamente con el ojo que no estaba cerrado por la hinchazón del golpe

-Yo no fui… os lo juro…-musitó

-Decidselo a ser Loras. Me encantaría cortar ese cuello de mula que tenéis pero mi hermano ha sido muy insistente… Adiós Brienne de Tarth, que los Siete os juzguen con dureza y os manden al más profundo de los infiernos- Dijo mientras salía de la celda.

El susurro de los pasos que se alejaban resonaba en toda la estancia.

"Los matarreyes tienen que defenderse entre sí… Ja…¿Vendrás ahora a salvarme de este oso, Matarreyes?…no…Jaime…"

Una lágrima cayó en una mazmorra de la Fortaleza Roja.


End file.
